There's something about Wybie
by Princess Jadykins
Summary: Coroline is struggling to figure out what her feelings are towards Wybie and ends up in a sticky situation


**Hey guys just watched Coralline the movie and absolutely loved the idea, and therefore had to write this fanfic! **

**This is rated for a mature audience, and therefore please don't read if you can't handle this kind…simple enough? Good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coralline! Never have, and never will.**

**Plotline: Coralline is struggling to figure out what her feelings are towards Wybie Lovat, and finds herself in some really sticky situations. **

There's Something About Wybie

I didn't know what it was at first…

Maybe it was the way his nervous stuttering held a weird kind of luring attraction that I denied knowledge of during the first few months I knew him. Perhaps it was his soft tanned skin that belonged on the beach instead of this gloomy place. But then again, it could have been those beautiful nervous eyes…

I know I should stop while I'm ahead, but he is all I can think about…all I have thought about for like – ever!

I watched his every move as he repaired his bicycle-motorcycle thing that he always drives around. As he rolled up his sleeves, completely unaware of my presence, I noticed something I had never noticed before. It was a scar. By the look of it, it seemed to be a mark of what had once been a terrible injury, and despite of everything I found myself curious enough to ask, "Where did you get that?"

He almost seemed to jump out of his skin at the sound of my reasonably quiet voice. "Yikes Carol-I mean Coraline, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he chuckled nervously, dropping one of his heavy looking tools in the process.

I raised an eyebrow. Why did he look so nervous?

I walked over to him casually, our eyes locked. Why was my heart beating so fast? Damit! He was my friend, the guy I couldn't stand and yet at the same time loved. Wait, did I just say that?

He looked away nervously, seeming to break into a cold sweat. "Uh, where did I get what?" he said nervously, picking up his tool and continuing to work on the bike. "The scar," I said softly, trying to hold myself together. What were these feelings?

"Oh that - " he said smiling up at her nervously. "I uh- I uh- um I got that when…" he seemed to take a deep breath. "I got that when – when your other mother tried to – tried to get the- the um – key," he breathed unevenly, and began to work on the repair a little faster.

I flinched at the memory of my other mother's hand running- or should I say floating after us. Yet along with that memory came a warmer one. "You saved me," I whispered, hardly realizing I had said anything. This sudden realization brought about the feelings I hadn't felt before and was all-new to me. Wybie stopped working and slowly looked up at me, with an almost surprised expression.

I didn't realize what I was doing until I did it. I ran a hand along his arm, fascinated by the raised flesh on the scar. My cheeks were burning from a light blush that began to form against my light cheeks. When I finally realized what I was doing I glanced up fearfully at Wybie's bewildered face. "I'm sorry!" I gasped, pulling away when he caught my wrist. A small smile played on his lips and his eyes became nervous. He let go and glanced away, an even brighter blush than my own forming on his cheeks, "Uh – uh – uh I'm- um," he began to stutter.

His shy boyish features only made him even the more handsome. Wait a sec! Did I seriously call him handsome?

It was true, that is exactly what he was. Emotions stirred within me and I lost control, my lower regions were burning and my heart raced. I touched his face lightly, tracing his cheekbones with my fingertips. He looked up at me shocked. I lowered my lips to his, breathing heavily. This was my first kiss!

They felt so soft and plump. He hesitated at first, but soon returned my kiss with burning desire. He pulled me into a tight embrace, our tongues sliding against each other dancing in our passionate kiss.

I pulled away for air, hot from the excitement, but soon found myself kissing him again. I found myself pushing him over softly so that we were both lying down on the garage floor, with me on top of him. My hands explored his body, feeling the muscles of his arms and stomach that I hadn't noticed before.

I encouraged him to do the same, and moaned as he slid his hands up the back of my shirt. He started kissing my neck with small butterfly kisses that drove me wild. I felt a hard bulge forming in his pants, but I didn't care.

He turned me over gently so that I was underneath him, looking at me with his nervous eyes. "Coraline are you sure?" he asked quietly. Time almost seemed to stop as I realized what he meant. This was the biggest decision of my life, and yet as I gazed into his eyes I knew I was making the right one. I nodded my hand and lifted my arms so that he could slide off my black shirt.

Lovingly and cautiously he did so, kissing me as he did, holding me as any lover would. I felt his hand slide down my thigh and up it, unbuckling my belt. I managed to get his shirt off with his help.

My panties were tossed aside, as were his boxers, and I stared up into his eyes which although clouded with lust, were loving and nervous. "You ready?" he whispered, and I nodded. I knew there would be pain at first, but he was gentle as he slid into me. His stifled my cries with a kiss and moved slowly in and out.

Soon the pain turned into pleasure, and he began to move in and out faster. I moaned and called out his name, my body burning from our moment of passion.

He grunted and whispered sweet nothings into my ear, and before we knew it we reached our climax. The feeling was sensational, and I gripped his body and pulled him closer to me, kissing him with everything I had.

I lay in his arms heaving for breath. The bike he was working on lay neglected, and I had become his focus of attention. I thought back at all the times I called him 'psycho nerd' and 'jerk nerd' and yet here I was lying in his arms, naked and 100% completely in love with him.

The sun began to die on the horizon and the light in the garage was beginning to fade. I ran a hand up his stomach and cuddled closer to his body.

He held me close and nuzzled my cheek. "I love you Coralline," he whispered. I looked up at him with half open eyes and smiled. "I love you too Wybie."

What do you all think……….. Okay never mind  


End file.
